Next generation optical solutions utilize silicon photonics in order to achieve power control and continued miniaturization. Using silicon photonic optical modulators within transmitting optical sub-assemblies (TOSAs) for high speed data communication with greater than 40 gigabyte (Gb) transmission rates, one typically needs a continuous light source in the form of semiconductor lasers to be aligned to the modulator section where light is coupled from the laser to the modulator input with the help of individual lenses or lens arrays (to minimize alignment effort). Typically, the lens(es) and modulator are then hermetically sealed inside a suitable enclosure to cool the components without forming condensation. While the creation of such optical devices provides increased throughput and miniaturized structures, the energy requirements for these devices, however, remains high due to the electrical energy required to cool the laser and other components (e.g., modulator) hermetically sealed within the enclosure.
Accordingly, a solution is needed for an optical device with increased energy efficiency that also can retain high throughput characteristics. Additionally, a solution is needed for an efficient optical communication device with high throughput that may be manufactured using lower cost components.